Spring at Winter
by rharaayumi
Summary: "Kau masih belum mengingatnya Inaho-san" si pirang itu melirik pergelangan tangan Inaho, kurang dua menit lagi sebelum jam berdentang dua belas kali di akhir tahun ini


**Summary** **:** "Kau masih belum mengingatnya Inaho-san" si pirang itu melirik pergelangan tangan Inaho, kurang dua menit lagi sebelum jam berdentang dua belas kali di akhir tahun ini.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **SPRING AT WINTER**

 _ **Italic : flashback**_

" _Kau masih belum menyerah menunggunya?"_

" _Dia pasti akan mengingatnya"_

" _Berapa lama? Ini sudah dua puluh tahun, ingatan manusia itu sangat buruk. Jangankan dua puluh tahun, dua puluh hari lalupun mereka bisa melupakannya"_

" _Dia pasti akan mengingatnya"_

" _Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir. Jika dia masih belum bisa mengingatmu sampai tahun ini berakhir, kau akan menjadi milikku!"_

"… _.."_

" _Alam kita dan dia berbeda, sekalipun mengingatmu dia pasti hanya menganggapmu mimpi"_

" _Aku mempercayainya"_

" _Sampai ketemu saat dentang jam berbunyi dua belas kali di akhir tahun ini"_

Kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan manik berwarna merah marun yang menatap datar langit-langit kamarnya. Dia melirik kalender di meja belajarnya, hanya tersisa satu angka yang belum dicoret, yah nomor dengan angka tiga di awal dan angka satu di akhirnya.

"Selalu seperti ini" ucapnya entah kepada siapa. Dia memutuskan bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Merapihkan tempat tidurnya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat potret masa kecil dirinya. Saat umurnya baru sekitar delapan tahun. Potret dirinya sedang memegang _ice cream_ berwarna orange di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya sedang membentuk huruf V dengan dua jari, iris merahnya menoleh ke arah kanan yang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Entah kenapa setiap kali dia melihat potret itu dia merasa bahwa saat itu dia tidak berfoto seorang diri. Ada seseorang di sampingnya, tepat di arah matanya sedang melihat saat itu.

Ponsel miliknya yang dia letakkan di atas meja bergetar, sedikit malas dia meraih benda berwarna orange itu. Sebuah pesan singkat dari teman kantornya yang bernama Asseylum, gadis yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini lumayan dekat dengannya. Orangnya baik, cantik, sopan dan cucu pemilik perusahaan tempat Inaho bekerja, Yuki-nee bahkan teman-temannya setuju seandainya Inaho bisa menikah dengan wanita itu. Tapi, selama ini Inaho menganggap wanita itu hanya sahabatnya saja tidak lebih tidak kurang. Sama seperti dia menganggap Calm, Inko, Nina dan Rayet.

 _From : Seylum-san_

 _Title : [untitle]_

 _Subject : Siang Inaho-kun, malam ini kau jadi ikutkan? Kita semua akan berkumpul di stasiun pukul delapan malam._

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, pria bersurai coklat itu meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Inaho sudah tinggal seorang diri. Tapi kadang kakaknya Yuki-nee dan suaminya serta anak mereka akan datang berkunjung terutama di hari libur seperti hari ini. Tapi perayaan tahun baru kali ini, Yuki-nee dan keluarga kecilnya tidak datang karna mereka merayakan tahun baru di luar kota. Karna itulah dia memutuskan untuk ikut merayakan tahun baru bersama temannya malam ini.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mantel berwarna biru gelap menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh Inaho. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah syal berwarna merah marun yang senada dengan warna iris matanya. Surai-surai coklatnya disisir sedemikian rupa, tapi dua helai rambut coklatnya tetap mencuat tidak rapih seperti biasa. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat amat rapih –terlalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi– seperti biasa.

Jam di stasiun sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh. Sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari waktu janjian mereka. Inaho menoleh ke arah Inko dan Nina yang baru saja memanggilnya dan tengah berlari ke arahnya. Inaho yang tengah melambai kepada dua temannya itu menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat sesosok orang tengah berdiri di tangga stasiun sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Tanpa si surai coklat sadari, dia berjalan ke arah pria itu. Pria dengan surai kuning, manik berwarna hijau kebiruan, kulit seputih kapas dan senyum yang sehangat mentari di mata Inaho.

"Ara? Inaho-kun? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Inko yang berpapasan dengan Inaho. Tetapi orang yang ditanyainya tidak menjawab. Seolah tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Inko dan Nina ikut melirik tepat ke titik tujuan Inaho. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, mereka berdua berpandangan tidak mengerti.

…..

"Hei.. Kau.." Inaho berteriak kepada orang itu, tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauhi Inaho. "Hei.. tunggu. Kau yang di sana" Inaho sedikit memperlebar langkahnya agar dia tidak ketinggalan jejak orang itu. Pria yang bersurai kuning itu terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun pernah menoleh kepada Inaho yang masih mengikutinya. Mereka berdua sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari stasiun, jarak Inaho dan orang itu masih sekitar lima meter. Inaho tidak mempercepat langkahnya, karna orang yang sejak tadi dia ikuti juga berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Pria bersurai kuning itu itu akhirnya berhenti, bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura yang daunnya sudah tidak ada lagi karna sedang musim dingin. Tumpukan salju menyelimuti batang-batang pohon sakura itu, baik itu batang yang berukuran besar maupun batang berukuran kecil. Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel merah marun miliknya. Warna mantelnya hampir sama dengan warna syal yang saat ini digunakan Inaho. Dia tersenyum ke arah Inaho yang sedang berdiri menatapnya, jarak mereka masih terpaut lima meter. Uap-uap panas keluar dari mulut mereka berdua pertanda bahwa cuaca malam itu memang sangat dingin. Wajah pria dengan rambut kuning itu sedikit memerah, Inaho berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri. Senyum yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah putihnya hilang, saat manik hijau kebiruannya tidak lagi bisa menangkap sosok punggung Inaho yang mulai tenggelam di antara lalu-lalang manusia di jalan. Dia berjongkok, masih bersandar pada pohon sakura, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria bersurai kuning itu mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menimpa kepalanya dan mendengar suara Inaho. Matanya sedikit sembab tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang itu kembali. "Kau kembali?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku seperti sebelumnya saat aku meninggalkanmu"

"Sebelumnya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Slaine menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Inaho tidak berhenti menatap orang di hadapannya sambil mengalungkan syal berwarna putih yang baru saja dibelinya tepat di leher orang itu.

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama, kau bodoh yah? Berjalan di udara sedingin ini tanpa menggunakan syal. Untung saja masih ada toko yang buka di jam seperti ini"

"Udaranya tidak membuatku dingin"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah dan tubuhmu berkata lain. Lihatlah uap dari nafasmu ini, ini tanda bahwa tubuhmu sedang kedinginan"

"Kau masih baik"

"Sudah kuduga kita pernah bertemu. Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana kita bertemu?"

Slaine kembali menggeleng.

"Yah sudah akan kucari tau sendiri" Inaho menggigit ujung jari telunjuk kanannya untuk membuka sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang juga melindunginya dari udara dingin. Tanpa menunggu perstujuan orang di hadapannya Inaho langsung memasang sebelah sarung tangan itu kepada pria berkulit putih di depannya. Lalu menggandeng tangan kiri orang itu dan memasukkan ke saku mantel sebelah kanannya. Beberapa orang terlihat menoleh ke arah mereka yang berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Area kuil sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin berdoa di malam pergantian tahun. Inaho memegang tangan orang itu semakin erat di dalam saku mantelnya, tidak ingin desakan dari orang-orang yang tengah mengantri di belakangnya ini mengganggu. Mereka sudah berdiri di antrian itu selama hampir satu jam dan akhirnya giliran mereka untuk berdoa. Pertama kalinya Inaho akhirnya harus melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan pria itu. Mereka berdua melempar koin persembahan ke dalam kotak di depan kuil, mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil menutup mata. Cukup lama mereka berdua berdoa. Inaho lalu mengajak pria itu mengambil ramalan. Pria bersurai kuning itu tersenyum kecut melihat tulisan yang tertulis di kertas ramalannya _[Bad Luck]_

"Jangan terlalu mempercayai hal seperti ini" ucap Inaho sambil mengambil kertas yang dipegang pria bersurai kuning itu dan menukar dengan kertas ramalan miliknya.

"Tapi ini milikmu" Si pirang masih tidak bisa menerima kertas itu. Bagaimana jika karna hal itu, Inaho yang dikenalnya akan mengalami nasib buruk?

"Mulai sekarang itu milikmu, ayo kita ikat di sana" Inaho kembali menggenggam tangan orang yang bahkan belum dia tau namanya itu. Mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah pojok tempat mengikat kertas ramalan yang sedikit sepi. "Kau masih belum mengatakan siapa namamu"

"Kau harus bisa mengingatnya" jawab pria itu sambil memegang mantel biru Inaho. manik merah marun Inaho kembali menatap lurus ke dalam manik hijau kebiruan pria pirang di hadapannya. Dia merasa sangat mengenal orang itu, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Mochi.." pria pirang itu berbisik lirih saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua tengah menyantap mochi.

"Kau mau?"

" _Untukmu" Inaho mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah mochi kepada seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon sakura, salju-salju bertumpuk di bawah kaki mereka berdua. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Inaho kembali membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Anak yang ditanyai Inaho itu mengangguk._

" _Tempatku bukan di sini."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karna duniaku bukan di sini Orenji! Kau lihat? Aku dan kau itu berbeda!"_

" _Karna kau setengah manusia? Dan setengah siluman?"_

 _Anak bersurai kuning itu kembali mengangguk. Mochi yang tadi diberikan Inaho untuknya masih utuh di kedua telapak tangannya. "Jika aku terlalu lama di dunia manusia, mereka akan tau aku kekuatan siluman di dunia manusia itu cukup berat apalagi untuk setengah manusia seperti Aku memang dapat tumbuh tapi pertumbuhan itu hanya sampai di umurku yang ketiga puluh tahun. Saat nanti kau, Yuki-nee dan teman-teman kita menua aku akan tetap seperti orang berumur tiga puluh tahun. Aku akan menjadi siluman sempurna saat berumur tiga puluh. Dan mustahil bagi orang biasa sepertimu untuk bisa melihatku lagi. Ayahku bilang duniamu bukanlah tempatku."_

"… _.."_

" _Tapi kita masih berteman Orenji. Ayah sudah mengijinkanku untuk datang ke duniamu setahun sekali saat malam pergantian tahun. Tahun depan kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah pohon sakura."_

" _Aku pasti akan datang"_

"Mochi.." pria pirang itu berbisik lirih saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua tengah menyantap mochi.

"Kau mau?" Inaho mengajak pria yang sejak tadi terus bersamanya itu ke sebuah warung mochi yang tidak jauh dari kuil tempat mereka berdoa. Pandangan Inaho masih belum lepas sedetikpun dari orang itu. "Slaine…" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Di tempatnya mata Slaine membulat, dia menangis begitu saja mendengar Inaho untuk pertama kalinya menyebutkan namanya setelah dua puluh tahun. "Aneh tiba-tiba saja nama itu terlintas di.. kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku berkata sesuatu yang salah?" si pirang itu menggeleng. Inaho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi pria yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau masih belum mengingatnya Inaho-san" si pirang itu melirik pergelangan tangan Inaho, kurang dua menit lagi sebelum jam berdentang dua belas kali di akhir tahun ini. "Ternyata kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu untuk menemuiku. Dua puluh tahun ini kuhabiskan menunggumu seorang diri di bawah pohon sakura tadi. Harusnya mala mini aku juga menunggumu di sana, tapi aku ragu kau akan mengingatnya makanya kuputuskan menampakkan diri di stasiun tadi. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Aku sedikit senang kau bisa mengingat namaku" si pirang memegang kedua tangan Inaho yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Saatnya perpisahan… terima…." Mata si pirang terbelalak saat Inaho menempelkan bibir mereka. Lembut, tidak terlalu banyak menuntut. Si surai coklat sedikit berjinjit agar tinggi mereka sama. Di atas mereka bunga-bunga api beraneka warna memenuhi langit malam. Suara desingan petasan dan letusan saat mereka berhamburan di langit memenuhi tempat itu. Hampir semua pengunjung melihat kea rah atas, hanya Inaho dan si pirang yang tidak menatap langit yang penuh warna di atas mereka.

Suara dentangan jam seketika memenuhi indra pendengaran Inaho. Waktu seperti membeku, Inaho melepaskan ciumannya. Pandangannya beralih ke sekitarnya, ya waktu memang berhenti. Tidak ada suara desingan dan letupan dari kembang api, tidak ada suara takjub dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Dan terlebih semua pemandangan yang ditangkap mata Inaho memang berhenti bergerak, seolah menyaksikan adegan di layar televise yang tengah dalam keadaan _pause._ Dia menatap pria yang beberapa saat lalu diciumnya itu. Meminta jawaban dari apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi saat ini.

"Slaine-san, aku datang sesuai perjanjian kita" seorang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Slaine dengan rambut berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Di belakangnya seorang pria berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan dengan rambut warna coklat berjalan santai menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. "Dia masih belum bisa mengingatmu. Mulai mala mini kau akan menjadi milikku. Katakan selamat tinggal padanya Slaine-san"

"Harklight-kun, yang harus mengatakan selamat tinggal adalah dirimu" ucap pria paruh baya itu yang datang sedikit lebih lama dari pada orang yang disebut Harklight itu.

"Tu-tuan Saazbaum? Kenapa?

"Slaine tidak lagi bisa tinggal di dunia kita. Dunianya sekarang adalah dunia manusia"

"Tou-san…"

"Slaine.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Tapi Tou-san.."

" _Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu Slaine?"_

" _Kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggal di dunia manusia? Bukannya aku juga memiliki darah manusia?"_

" _Suatu saat darah manusiamu akan hilang. Kecuali jika kau mendapat ciuman dari seseorang yang rela berbagi takdir denganmu."_

" _Ci-ci-ciuman? Kenapa harus ciuman?"_

" _Kau fikir kenapa kutukan-kutukan di dalam cerita dongeng di dunia manusia selalu terpatahkan oleh ciuman?" Slaine menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu. "Apa Slaine sangat menyukai dunia manusia?" orang itu menggacak-acak rambut Slaine sayang. Slaine mengangguk dengan wajah memerah karna malu._

" _Baiklah, Tou-san akan mengizinkanmu ke dunia manusia tapi hanya sehari saja di malam pergantian tahun."_

" _Be-benarkah?"_

Matahari menyelinap di sela-sela horden jendela kamar bernuansa orange itu. Di luar sana, bunga-bunga sakura berwarna merah muda memenuhi pohon-pohon yang menjadi lambang negara itu. Inaho mengusap helai-helai kuning pria yang masih tertidur di sampingnya itu. Sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan sosok dua anak kecil terpasang di atas meja di belakang Slaine. Potret seorang anak kecil memegang _ice cream_ berwarna orange di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya sedang membentuk huruf V dengan dua jari, iris merahnya menoleh ke arah kanan. Tepat di samping kanannya tempat dia menoleh, seorang anak dengan surai cerah berwana kuning dengan manik mata berwarna hijau kebiruan yang sangat kontras dengannya terlihat keingungan. Ujung hidungnya tertutup _ice cream_ coklat yang memang sedang disantapnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama itu Slaine" Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Slaine. Dengan lembut dia mengecup kelopak mata Slaine yang masih tertutup sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

 _ **~END~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Selamat tahun baru ^W^ semoga di tahun 2016 kita bisa jadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Semua hal buruk yang menimpa kita di tahun 2015 kemarin bisa jadi pembelajaran, supaya di tahun 2016 kita tidak masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama. Dan semua yang belum tercapai di tahun 2015 bisa tercapai di tahun 2016 ini. Happy new year~~~~~~


End file.
